User blog:Akg129/MH+EAH crossover story!
This is a very important blog! This is a blog about something I think we ALL want. CROSSOVER BETWEEN MONSTER HIGH AND EVER AFTER HIGH! Just so you know, BTW, this blog is also gonna be on Ever After High Wiki as well. So, anyway, many of us have been talking about wanting this crossover so badly, and that's why I've created this blog post so you can express your ideas of what stories would work best for the movie, as long as they try to center on Cupid, learning a lesson in friends and family, like mine. What is mine? Well, as long as NONE OF YOU STEAL IT, here is it: With Cupid's birthday coming up, Blondie has the best birthday present ever after in mind: inviting all her old Monster High friends over to celebrate. Luckily, there's a magic mirror in Monster High that connects to another magic mirror in Ever after High, similar to the one Cupid to get to EAH. Of course, as usual, Toralei is not among the invites, and when Kitty finds this out, she travels to Monster High to warn her, being kittenhood friends and all. Then to make a long story short, the MH mirror breaks not only dimming the EAH one, but also trapping Toralei, Frankie, and other MH students in the fairytale world, the same going for Maddie, Raven, Ashlynn, and other EAH students, an equal number from each side so the O'Hair twins are among them, in Monster High. Yes, this does ruin Blondie's surprise, but it doesn't matter. All the students from each school must put all their differences aside in order to reunite with their friends before Cupid's big birthday bash. Not to mention, face a terrible threat from Cupid's Olympian years bigger than Raven's own mother. Along the way, Maddie and Raven are able to communicate with Ghoulia (which will allow us to actually hear her speak perfect english), Cleo shows Apple what it truly means to be "the fairest of them all", Sparrow and Operetta fall madly in love with each other, and most importantly of all, Clawdeen causes Cerise's well-known, if not signature, family secret she's tried so hard to keep hidden to go out. Oh, and did we mention the new student Zori Weatherbolt. daughter of Zeus? Featuring at least four celebrity guest voices, one providing Zeus, another for Ghoulia's speaking voice (kinda a Spike in Rugrats Go Wild thing), this will be the most ever after clawesome crossover of all time! You don't need to know the title, but let's just say it's my own original idea for one, as far as I've researched. However, if you have titles for YOUR ideas, please add them when you put them in the comments below. P.S., I promise I won't steal them, but if I do, which I swear I won't, I might credit you in my script. But here's the thing: I won't write the script until AFTER I watch Welcome to Monster High, just so I know where I'm going with this. Also, I have this idea for a subplot for Deuce, but I'm not so sure about it, but Posea WILL be coming back fo'sho! Oh, did I mention Jackson and Holt will be split in two by magic? Category:Blog posts